donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Scoff
Scoff is a giant blue hippopotamus and an ally of the Kongs in Donkey Kong 64. Troff and Scoff On each of the first seven worlds of Donkey Kong 64, there are various locations that a special gate with pictures of Troff and Scoff on it appears. A Kong can enter this gate at any point; within, they will find a room with a large door and a number on it in the background, with Troff and Scoff on platforms on either side of the door. This area also features a Tag Barrel, and a platform on the other end of the room with pads with each of the five Kongs' faces on them; stepping onto them will show how many Bananas they have given. The point of this area is to obtain a world's Boss Key; the boss arena is on the other side of the door. To open the door, the Kongs must provide the number of Bananas specified on the door by standing on the banana pad in the area; doing so will feed as many bananas as possible within the Kongs' possession to Scoff. When the Kong runs out of Bananas or the number on the door reaches 0 and vanishes, Scoff will belch and slam down on his platform, which will elevate Troff and his platform. If the number reaches 0, Troff will turn the key to the door, at which point the door will flash through the five Kongs' faces before stopping on one. The door will then open, at which point the torches in the room will go out and magic sparkles will appear and circle around; at this point, the chosen Kong may enter the boss's arena. If any Kong besides from the one whose face appears on the door approaches the door, the door will slam shut. Once the Kongs defeat the boss and claim the Boss Key, Troff and Scoff's portals will vanish from the world, never to come back. Requirement On each of the seven worlds, the number of needed Bananas will increase, and the Kong to fight the battle will change. * Jungle Japes – 60 Bananas, Donkey Kong * Angry Aztec – 120 Bananas, Diddy Kong * Frantic Factory – 200 Bananas, Tiny Kong * Gloomy Galleon – 250 Bananas, Lanky Kong * Fungi Forest – 300 Bananas, Chunky Kong * Crystal Caves – 350 Bananas, Donkey Kong * Creepy Castle – 400 Bananas, Lanky Kong Aftermath At the end of the game, after the Kongs defeat King K. Rool, both Troff and Scoff join the Kongs' celebration at DK's house. Trivia * Jungle Japes and Angry Aztec are the only worlds where the requirements for Bananas to give to him to gain entry to fight with the world bosses are half and double the amount from each other. The other worlds starting with Frantic Factory have the requirements for Bananas in multiples of 50. de:Scoff de:Troff es:Troff & Scoff pt:Troff & Scoff Category:Allies Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Heroes